Steven Stone x Reader
by StevenStoneFanGirl
Summary: You are an eighteen year old trainer (F/M) and you live in the Hoenn region. Your hometown is Mauville City. You got your first Pokemon, Torchic, from Littleroot Town. This story takes place in the Alpha Sapphire gaming format and starts after the reader has defeaten Kyogre and obtained all of the badges and is heading for the Pokemon League. Reader has a crush on Steven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steven Stone x Reader**_

* * *

><p>So, I went back and read this one and improved it to the best of my ability. I hope that I can get more reviews that will help me improve my writing skills. In all honesty, I love writing for others. Maybe someday, I can become an author. So, for those of you who have already read this before, please, if you readers wish to anyways, reread it. I'm doing my best to be more descriptive in my writing. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>You are an eighteen year old trainer (FM) and you live in the Hoenn region. Your hometown is Mauville City. You got your first Pokemon, Torchic, from Littleroot Town, which wasn't the closest place in the region to get to from where you lived. But, you had deeply wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and become the Pokemon champ, so you sucked it up and walked the way, having not been able to obtain a bike since they were closed on the day of your departure. You normally wore your blue pokeball bag when you traveled, having gotten it as a gift from your mother. You wore a blue t-shirt, along with just a simple pair of blue jeans. That was your normal wardrobe. You did have two extra pairs of clothes that, somehow, managed to fit in your bag along with the rest of your items. The two extra pairs of clothes included an extra blue t-shirt, a red t-shirt and two more pairs of really soft, comfortable jeans. You have blonde hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes that matched the water that you constantly surfed over on top of your water-type Pokemon.

You had just defeated Primal Kyogre and saved the region for the first time. You had also just finished obtaining your eighth badge from Wallace, the gym leader in Sootopolis city. You hadn't seen Steven Stone since the incident with Primal Kyogre awakening. He'd always helped you or asked you for help during weird situations, especially with Team Aqua. You had grown rather fond of Steven. You had actually grown a bit of a crush on him. However, you were unaware that he was the Pokemon League Champion and that in order to become the Champion, you HAVE to battle him eventually.

You also hadn't seen Kyle, your main rival, in quite some time. the last time you had seen him was back in Lilycove City when he'd asked to battle you, occurring just before you had invaded Team Aqua's hideout. God, that hideout gave you such a headache. Too many warp panels.

Kyle, your rival, had a different outfit compared to you. He traveled with just a regular red bag; the bag was much larger than yours was. Everytime you ran into him, he was always wearing the same bright yellow shirt and black pants. He had dark brown hair and had a pair of brown eyes that always reminded you of the brown on a Zigzagoon's back.

Your current team consisted of a level 64 Blaziken holding a blazinite, a level 66 Aggron holding aggronite, a level 59 Mightyena, a level 60 Nidoking, a level 65 Typlosion, and a level 61 Skarmory. You had caught the Skarmory because you wanted to have at least something in common with Steven. He was your biggest inspiration after all. You were currently in Mossdeep city, thinking of a plan on how to climb up that waterfall that was blocking the path to Ever Grande City. You didn't have the HM Dive currently, and you didn't find anyone in town that had the HM. This was all too dreadful. Where was Steven when you needed him? He usually knew how to solve these kind of problems. You were sulking on the beach of Mossdeep when suddenly, a shadow began to cast over your figure while you were sitting in the sand. You got up and, to your surprise, it was Kyle. Maybe he knew how to get past the waterfall. 'Wait, if he knows how to get passed it, then does that mean he's already seen the champion?' You wondered, kind of hoping that Kyle wasn't the new champion. That would have ruined the entire journey for you, since Kyle wasn't the hardest person to beat. I mean, he was a challenge, but he wasn't that much of a problem. At least, not for you. Kyle was the one to speak up first. "So, _, long time no see. I haven't seen you since Lilycove, before that big storm came in one day. Steven told me about what happened by the way, so you don't need to explain." He had cut you off just before you were about to explain what had gone on with Primal Kyogre. "I can't believe you took down Primal Kyogre all on your own! I don't think you'll have a problem beating the Elite Four like I did."

You tilted your head, confused. Did this mean he hadn't beaten the champion? "So, you had problems beating them? Did you at least get to meet the champion?"  
>Kyle shook his head. "I almost did, but Drake beat me. He's the last of the elite four and specializes in Dragon-type Pokemon. He was the toughest of the four. Man, if he wasn't the best, I dread challenging the champion, whoever he or she is. I had only been able to defeat one of Drake's Pokemon out of the six. He wiped the floor with me."<p>

Ignoring his advice about Drake, your eyes began to shine with determination. 'He must know how to get past the waterfall then.' You thought happily. "So, how do you get past the waterfall that's right before Ever Grande City? I haven't been able to pass it since none of my Pokemon know Waterfall."

Kyle kind of laughed. "You're still stuck there? Ha! I can't believe I got ahead of you. Steven gave me the hidden move when he had told me what had happened with Primal Kyogre." Kyle went into his bag, pulling out the disc for the HM Dive. "Here, I already have a Pokemon that knows Waterfall, so I guess you can have it."  
>You smiled brightly, giving Kyle a tight hug. "Thanks! Even though you're my rival, you're still an incredible friend!" You let go of him after a minute, noticing the faint blush that was fading off his face after you'd let him go. you choose to not mention it, not wanting to bother him. You weren't the smartest cookie in the cookie jar, and those kinds of things really didn't come clear to you when it was coming from other people. Kyle did have a crush on you since you'd met, but he'd kept it to himself, knowing about your crush on Steven, since you'd mentioned it to him. "Are you up for a battle Kyle?"<p>

Kyle shook his head. "No. I might as well go back to Mauville and think of a new strategy for defeating the elite four and champ." With those words, he threw a pokeball, a Pidgeott exiting it. "Later." Kyle jumped onto Pidgeott's back, commanding it to fly him back to Mauville. he waved to him as he flew off into the sky until he was out of visible site.

Afterwards, you rushed to the Pokemon Center, switching your Aggron out for a Tentacruel that you rarely used. You went outside, taught it dive and surf, and went on your way to the spot where the waterfall was located, avoiding any Pokemon trainers that were swimming about, spraying Max Repel so that no unwanted Pokemon would surprise you either.. Once you got to the waterfall, you got lost in a deep thought. Why hadn't Steven given you the HM move himself? Didn't he know that you needed it? Why had he disappeared after the Primal Kyogre incident. You didn't even see him while you had been looking for the HM in Mossdeep. That was his hometown after all. So, where was he?

You shook the many questions off, unable to find any answers for them and instead focused on the task at hand. You commanded the Tentacruel below you to use Waterfall, rising you up over the waterfall. Afterwards, you surfed to land, and jumped off Tentacruel, putting him back into the pokeball. Finally you were in Ever Grande City. You ran to the Pokemon Center, switching out your Tentacruel for your Aggron. You really loved your Aggron dearly. You'd had him ever since he was a Aron.

After exiting the Pokemon Center, you headed towards the entrance to Victory Road. Now, the real challenges were about to begin.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Steven Stone x Reader Fan Fiction_**

* * *

><p>Sorry if the first chapter wasn't very long. I kind of pulled the entire chapter out of my ass in all honesty. I hope you're at least enjoying it. I'll try my best to make this chapter longer than the last. If it turns out being the same length or shorter, I apologize. ;-; ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>You had just now entered Victory Road and were constantly spraying Max Repel every time it ran out. You were about halfway through the journey through Victory Road when you noticed that you only had about six more left. 'Damn it, I knew I should have bought more. I hope this lasts me the rest of the way' you thought to yourself, trying to conserve it as much as you could. You were stopped every now and again by a trainer. The first trainers that stopped you were quite easy to beat, only requiring you to use your Aggron. However, as you grew further into the cave, the trainers progressively became stronger. 'No wonder some trainers end up getting wiped out before they even get to the League', you complained to yourself.<p>

You were about 3/4's of the way through Victory Road when you were suddenly confronted by a pair of trainers ready for battle. You sent out Your Aggron and Blaziken, mega evolving on the second turn. The two opponents were fighting-type Pokémon users. They threw out a Machamp and a Medicham, both probably on around level 57. You commanded Blaziken to use Brave Bird on Medicham and Aggron use Iron Tail on Machamp. Both were effortlessly defeated, both taking a one-hit K.O.. You took the money you were rewarded and proceeded further into the cave. After being challenged two more times, you made it to the end of the cave, having just run out of Max Repel. You exited the cave, entering the unfamiliar area. It was a lot different then you'd expected. The League building was nowhere near the size you'd imagined it to be. It was on the small size in your opinion, but it was big enough to house the elite four and champ, you noticed. It did look pretty cool.

You entered the building, going to the Nurse Joy that was at the Pokémon Center counter, and asked her to heal her Pokémon. She nodded, taking your pokéballs. When she finished healed them, she said what the Nurse Joys' always say to the trainers after they've healed their Pokemon, "We hope to see you again!"

You then went over to the PokéMart side of the room, buying a bunch of Hyper Potions, Revives, and Full Restores just in case. You were most definitely going to need them. This was the Pokémon League after all. After you finished buying everything you needed, you headed for the doors in back that led to the four elite four members, along with the champ. You were confronted by two gentleman who checked your badges, nodded to each other, then to you, then they opened the doors, letting you proceed. You were so excited to have finally made it this far. Now, it was just the Elite Four standing in you way from facing the champion. "Well, it's time to face my greatest challenges!" You announced to yourself as you walked through the doors, hearing them click behind you. 'I guess there's no turning back now' you told yourself as you proceeded.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>(Sorry it was shorter ughhhhhh)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steven Stone x Reader**_

* * *

><p>Sorry that the last chapter was a lot shorter than I'd hoped it to be. This chapter is going to be battle packed though! I promise it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter at least. I haven't found a lot of Steven Stone x Reader fan fictions. :D<p>

* * *

><p>You had just entered the first member of the Elite Four's room. It was a rather large building for just one member. The man was sitting in a chair when you walked in, looking quite bored. He probably was frustrated that Kyle had beaten him. Hell, you would be mad too, seeing as you've beaten him so many times, yet most of the Elite Four was no match for him. You thought about this fact, noticing that such a fact meant that you were stronger than the first three members of the Elite Four since Kyle had managed to beat all three of them. The man didn't seem to have noticed you having entered the room. You cough, clearing your throat, hoping that it'd get his attention. Nope, he continued to sit there, looking down at the ground with a bored expression. This kind of annoyed you a bit. You walked towards him, finally speaking. "Hello. Are you one of the Elite Four members?"<p>

The man didn't look at you, but he spoke while continuing to have that same bored expression on his face. "Indeed. My name is Sidney. I am the first of the Elite Four members here. I suppose you're a challenger?" Sidney looked up, looking at you in the eye. "You don't look like much. Although, that's what I said to that boy that challenged me last."

"You're referring to Kyle, right?" You asked calmly.

"Yeah. Are you friends with that trainer?"

"Yes. We're rivals, actually. I've beat him every time he's challenged me. I heard he lost to Drake though."

"Mhm." He stood up out of his chair. "The boy was nervous when he first got here. I could tell by the nervous tone he used when he spoke to me. So, you're really that boy's rival? A stronger trainer than him, at that? Interesting."

You just nodded. "I'm going to defeat you all including Drake and the champion." "You sure are a cocky one. I'd like to know your name before we begin."

"Ah... I'm sorry. I'm just excited that I've gotten this far. My name is -."

"-. Hm... I wonder if your THAT - that he was talking about..." Sidney mumbled.

"You've know me?" You asked, confused.

Sidney shook his head. "Not personally. I've just heard about you. Now, let's battle."

You nodded, wondering how he'd heard of you. It didn't seem like Kyle had talked about you to him. You wonder who'd told Sidney about you. "Alright!"

The both of you took your sides. Sidney through out a pokéball, releasing a Sharpedo from it. It looked pretty tough, but you knew what would beat it. You sent out Aggron, and the battle began. You took the first turn. "Aggron, use Thunderbolt!" Aggron nodded, a thunderbolt raining down from the ceiling and crashing into the Sharpedo, whom was unable to dodge it fast enough, taking the hit head on. It was a one hit K.O..

Sidney growled to himself. "Sharpedo, return!" He pointed the pokeball at the unconscious Pokémon, a red beam shooting towards it, returning it to it's pokeball. "Yeah, you weren't lying when you said you were stronger than Kyle. That Aggron sure is a powerful one. But is it a match for my Shiftry?"

You chuckled. A grass-type against a steel-type wasn't the best plan. But, just in case he had any plans, you decided that you would withdraw Aggron and take up another strategy. Instead, you would have Blaziken, a fire-type, come out and defeat his grass type after he'd sent it out.

"Alright, come out Shiftry!" He shouted, throwing the next pokeball out, a Shiftry coming out from it.

You smirked, withdrawing Aggron. "Aggron, return!" You shouted as it returned into the pokeball. You grabbed Blaziken's pokeball from off your belt, throwing it. "Come out Blaziken." After Blaziken had appeared, you pressed your Mega Bracelet, mega evolving Blaziken into Mega Blaziken.

Sidney looked quite stunned when Blaziken had finished mega evolving. "So, you can mega evolve just like champ. I'm surprised. So you are that - after all." Sidney smiled warmly at you, looking at your Blaziken. "I'm sure that you'll make it to the champ. I think he'll be quite pleased to have a worthy opponent."

Sidney's words made you much more confident now more than ever. To think that a member of the Elite Four would tell you that you were already worthy enough to face the champ. It was just so amazing. You looked at Blaziken. "Now, use Blaze Kick on Shiftry!" You commanded, your Blaziken running towards the opposing Shiftry, kicking at it when it was in range. Shiftry dodged it, having leaped up in the air just before it was attacked.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Blade." Sidney shouted up at Shiftry. "Then follow it up with Feint Attack."

Leaf Blade made a critical hit against Blaziken, but it wasn't enough to knock Blaziken out. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick right before he hits you again!"

Blaziken looked around, seeing the Shiftry that was fast approaching. Blaziken made a swing for Shiftry just before he attempted his next attack on Blaziken, causing Shiftry to fly across the room, fainting from the critical hit. Sidney returned Shiftry to it's Pokeball, sending out Mightyena in it's place. "Mightyena, quickly use Sucker Punch!"

Mightyena charged at Blaziken, successfully landing a critical blow to Blaziken, causing Blaziken to faint. You sighed, returning your Blaziken to its pokeball. "Alright, I'll admit that you got a lucky hit. But It's still two to one." You shouted, getting your next Pokémon from your belt. "Go Typlosion!" You threw the Pokeball and

Typlosion appeared, crying out. "Use Lava Plume!"

Typlosion used Lava Plume Successfully, burning the Mightyena while inflicting a lot of damage to it. "Mightyena, use Night Slash."

Mightyena nodded, heavily breathing, charging at Typlosion, landing a small blow to Typlosion. It didn't do much damage. Typlosion grabbed Mightyena, using Flamethrower on it, causing it to faint. Sidney tilted his head, returning Mightyena to it's pokeball. "Interesting. You didn't even tell your Pokémon to use that move. I guess you have a good connection with your Pokémon."

You nodded. "Now, who's next?"

Sidney shook his head. "You've defeated me. There's no need for me to send the other two out. I know you've already won."

You looked at him, very confused. "So I've won?"

He nodded in reply. "Yes. You can proceed to the next member of the Elite Four. Just don't let them know that I let you go without beating all five of my Pokémon. My reputation will go down the drain if you tell them that."

You nodded. There was no need to battle any more if it wasn't necessary. You returned Typlosion to his pokeball and healed the other Pokémon in your party. Sidney opened the doors that were in back. "Just go inside and head straight down to the next building and you'll find the next member of the Elite Four. She specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon, just a heads up."

You walked forward after nodding. Just before you exited the room, Sidney patted your shoulder. "Champ's gonna look forward to seeing you kid."

You smiled. "Thanks for the battle." You said, exiting the room happily, feeling extra confident. You were also a bit more cocky after being praised by a member of the Elite Four in such a manner. To think that Sidney let you go without battling all of his Pokémon. It just made you more and more sure of yourself. But, there were still three more, and then the champion. Just who was the champion anyways?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Steven Stone x Reader_**

* * *

><p>I'm going to just time skip to where the reader battles Drake. I'll probably write those events as bonus chapters. I just can't think of a way to properly write the two chapters that those battles would be in. Don't fret though. It'll get done eventually. But they'll be known as bonus chapters for those who wish to read them later on. Enjoy this chapter though! :D<p>

* * *

><p>You had just made it past the first three members of the Elite Four. The last member that you'd faced, Glacia, had been absolutely no match for you. She had ice-type Pokémon, and you had two fire-type Pokémon. Just those two Pokémon, Typlosion and Blaziken, won the match for you. You had healed them after the battle, ready not to face the final member of the Elite Four, Drake. He'd defeated Kyle, but could he defeat you?<p>

You walked inside the dragon-type members' building, seeing that he was standing there, as if he knew you were coming. He had his arms crossed over his chest. His outfit and appearance reminded you of Archie a little bit. "So, you're the teen who's been making all that racket. I do hope you'll present more a challenge for me than that last boy who I defeated." Drake spoke with a deep voice.

"So, you're the one who defeated Kyle effortlessly." You hadn't been too thrilled to face Drake, in all honesty. You still weren't sure if you could defeat him. But, you would try your best no matter what.

"Yes, that was me. I assume Kyle told you that I am a dragon-type user?"

"Yes, he did. He said you almost defeated him without any effort. That he only managed to take down one of your Pokémon."

"Indeed. I was surprised that he even managed that." "Mm... You must be pretty strong. I mean, I'm his rival, and I've beaten him every time he's challenged me to a battle." "Is that so? Then perhaps you'll prove to be much more of a challenge than him."

"I should. I've beaten the others effortlessly so far."

"Mm. It seems you have more skill than him then. Or perhaps you have a stronger bond with your Pokémon. But, enough talk. Let's battle." You nodded, getting Blaziken's pokeball off of your belt, throwing it. "Go Blaziken!"

Drake looked at you and then Blaziken. "Yes, I can see it in your Pokémon's eyes that you have a stronger bond with them than he did. But, a bond does not make the trainer. A trainer must have skill as well. Let's see if you have acquired that. Go, Altaria." He threw a pokeball, Altaria appearing in front of him. "Use Aerial Ace!"  
>Altaria flew fast downwards towards Blaziken, but Blaziken managed to leap out of the way just in time. "Blaziken, use Flame Kick quickly before Altaria get's the chance to take back up to the sky."<p>

Blaziken instantly jumped towards the Altaria, getting in front of it as it was flying, a fiery kick meeting Altaria, launching it downwards towards the ground. "Now, use Brave Bird!"

Blaziken quickly launched at a massive speed at Altaria, causing Altaria to faint from the final attack. However, Blaziken was hit in recoil due to using Brave Bird."

Drake was rather shocked that Altaria was already down. He returned Altaria to it's pokeball. "Impressive. You've shown me that you are indeed a true Pokémon trainer. However, you still have to beat four more Pokémon before you can past these doors behind me."

"Drake, I'm quite aware of that. But, it's been my dream to be a Pokémon master ever since I was little. I'm going to make that dream a reality no matter what!"

"I see. Oh, and I never did ask you your name."

"It's -." You replied respectfully, wanting to move along.

Drake flinched when you told him your name, but then straightened out. "I see. Your that (M/F) that he was going on about when he returned after the storm."

You nodded, not sure still as to whom had told the Elite Four about you. It seemed they all knew that you'd been the one that stopped Primal Kyogre and saved the region. "Who exactly told you guys about me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? The Pokémon Champion, of course."

You still couldn't figure out who exactly they'd been talking about. "Who's the champion though?"

"You'll find out yourself one you defeat me. Now, let us get back to the battle." He reached for his next Pokeball. "Go, Flygon!" He threw the pokeball, sending out Flygon.

'Great, just perfect', you thought to yourself. "Blaziken, return!" You said as you withdrew Blaziken back into it's pokeball and took out Skarmory's pokeball, throwing it. "Come out Skarmory!"

Skarmory appeared, crying out in happiness You had only needed to use him in battle twice, and it was quite happy whenever it was brought out since it was able to stretch it's wings and enjoy the fresh air.

Drake smiled. "I see. I understand now." Drake mumbled to himself. "Flygon, use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon came charging through the sky towards Skarmory, but you wouldn't let him get hit. "Dodge and use Steel Wing."

Effortlessly, the steel-type bird dodged the incoming attack, slashing Flygon with it's razor sharp wings with his attack. It was a critical hit alright, but it hadn't been enough to put Flygon down.

"Flygon, use Rock Slide before Skarmory attacks again." You laughed. "Skarmory, use Steel Wing again before Flygon attacks. Show them your incredible speed and power!"

Skarmory quickly and swiftly dodged almost all of the rocks that Flygon had used in it's attack and slashed the Pokémon with its powerful wings, causing Flygon to faint.

Drake was rather irritated. "I will not be shown up by you, -. Return Flygon!" Flygon went back inside it's pokeball and Drake immediately threw the next pokeball.

"Go, Flygon! Use Dragon Pulse now!"

It kind of shocked you to see that Drake had had two Flygon's. It was something you hadn't been expecting this. "Dodge Skarmory!" However, Skarmory had been unable to dodge in time. It had been quite a blow to Skarmory, but it hadn't been enough to knock him out of the sky. Without any orders from you, Skarmory once again used Steel Wing several times on Flygon. At the fifth Steel Wing attack, Flygon fainted, falling onto the ground. You were surprised that Skarmory had done that without any orders being told to it beforehand.

"A Pokémon that doesn't need orders from its trainer to attack. Now, that's something I haven't seen in all my years as a Elite Four member. Flygon, return!" Drake was astonished, sending Flygon back to its Pokeball. "I guess I just have a great bond with all of my Pokémon."

"Indeed. It seems like I won't defeat you today, but I can still attempt to do my best. After all, I can't just quit."

You smiled, remembering the kind Sidney who'd given up to you. But, you told yourself you wouldn't let anyone know about it, so you kept your mouth shut. Drake grabbed his next pokeball. "Go, Kingdra." He threw the pokeball.

A mighty Kingdra appeared out in front of Drake. It looked pretty powerful. You pointed Skarmory's pokeball at Skarmory. "Return Skarmory and get some rest."

The tired Pokémon didn't protest and withdrew back into it's pokeball. You grabbed Aggron's pokeball off your belt, smiling, throwing it. "Aggron, come on out and use Thunderbolt!"

Drake glared at you. "Kingdra, quickly dodge it now!" But it was too late. By the time Drake finished his command, Kingdra had been hit directly, lying on the ground unconscious. Drake called it back to it's pokeball, grabbing his final Pokémon's pokeball. "Go, Salamance!"

The large dragon-type Pokémon appeared in front of Drake after he threw the ball. "Use Thunder Fang!"  
>Salamance quickly dived at Aggron, biting down on his arm, paralyzing him. It injured him pretty badly, but not enough to bring him down. Without orders, Aggron used Thunderbolt while Salamance was still biting down on Aggron's arm, causing the both of them to get severely injured by the attack. Both of them ended up fainting. Aggron had injured itself so that you would defeat Drake once in for all. This was both sad, and yet it made you happy to have such caring Pokémon. You hated seeing them hurt though.<p>

Drake returned his Salamance to it's pokeball after you returned Aggron to his pokeball and he walked towards you. "You're Pokémon skills are incredible. You've given me quite the challenge. I'm sure he'll be quite thrilled to face you."

"You mean, I really won!?"

Drake nodded. "You may proceed forward and go challenge the champion. But first, heal your Pokémon. You wouldn't want to go into a battle with injured Pokémon."

You nodded, doing as he recommended. Once you had finished reviving and healing Aggron and the others, you faced Drake, then headed towards the now opened door. "Good luck kid." Drake said as you walked out those doors. He locked the door behind you as you left.

You were thrilled that you'd defeated Drake without too much of a problem. "I wonder who the Pokémon League Champion is." You said to yourself as you walked towards the large doors that led to the Champion's building.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Steven Stone x Reader_**

* * *

><p>Alright! Here comes the juicy stuff everyone!<p>

By the way, chapter six is going to be delayed for probably two to three weeks. I have a couple finals and midterms to prep for, and I won't have much time to work on the next chapter. I'm glad that I at least got these done before school started again.

I'll also be editing the previous chapters. I really do appreciate the reviews that I've been getting from my readers. Feel free to review and tell me about any errors or other things that I should add in, such as being more descriptive (that's one reason why I'm going to be editing these five past chapters).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You walked to the rather large doors into the Champion's room. It was rather bright when you first walked in. You had to rub your eyes for a minute in order to regain their focus. As you were regaining your vision, you noticed a figure that was standing across the room, it's back to you. When your vision cleared, you noticed that it was a male with blue hair. You walked a few feet towards the male figure. "U-um... Hello. Are you the Pokémon League Champion?"<p>

A smile crossed the male's face. He made sure that you wouldn't see his face. "Indeed, I am."

That voice sounded familiar to you for some reason. "The Elite Four said you knew me. How is that? Who are you?" You asked respectfully, trying not to come out like a questioning buffoon. "You don't know already? Have you already forgotten about me, _?" The male frowned, obviously pouting because of your ignorance.  
>Since you hadn't seen Steven in quite some time, you had forgotten his wardrobe. The only thing you could really remember was his face and hair. This man couldn't be Steven... right? Well, there was no harm in asking. "I'm sorry if I get this wrong, but you couldn't possibly be Steven Stone now could you?" You rubbed the back of your head, laughing nervously to yourself.<p>

The male smiled again, turning around to face you. It was him. You were utterly shocked that Steven was actually the Pokémon League Champion. It was unbelievable. But it did explain why he'd been absent lately and why he hadn't been in Mossdeep when you'd been there. "I see you haven't forgotten me after all _. I was getting worried there for a second." Steven laughed. "You've grown since I last saw you. I'm not surprised at all that you defeated everyone else. But what was taking you so long to get here? I've been waiting here for an entire week. You weren't scared of anything I hope."

You shook your head, kind of embarrassed that you'd have to explain what was keeping you from the League, as shown by the small blush on your face. "I um... Well, I didn't have the HM Waterfall still. That's why I was in Mossdeep city looking for it. I had looked in Sootopolis but nobody had it there. I thought you may have had it, so that's why I went to Mossdeep and-..."

Steven sighed, cutting you off. "That's what it was. I see. Kyle didn't do things the way I asked him to. No wonder he'd gotten here before you had. At least Drake beat him before he got to me. I didn't want Kyle telling you that I was the champion. I had asked him to give that to you before going onto Victory Road. However, the boy has his pride to worry about I guess."

You laughed at his last comment. Kyle surely did have his pride that got in the way of a lot of things. "Yeah. Well, this is the big secret you've been keeping from all of us. Well, I understand. I wouldn't want the entire world to know who the champion is either. It should be less known so it's a surprise to those wanting to challenge the champion in hopes on becoming the champion him or herself." You smiled at Steven, the blush having faded from your face. Steven gave a smile as well, then he looked to the side for a minute. "Well, that's only one of the secrets that I've been keeping from you _. There's one other thing I need to tell you."

You looked at him questionably. "Yes? What is it?"

Steven shook his head. "If you want to know, you'll have to defeat me first."

You were a bit disappointed, having really wanted to know what the other secret was. You pouted and whined. "Why can't you just tell me before we battle?"

Steven shook his head. "Because I don't want to make things awkward and scare you off - before we battle."

You whined again in protest. "Nothing scares me off! Tell me already!"

Steven chuckled. "I can't yet. It's not the time. You've got to have some patience. Now, let's battle!"

You sighed in disappointment. Although, Steven had gotten you quite motivated to beat him. Maybe he's just saying he has another secret so I will want to battle him no matter what. Yeah, that had to be it. "Alright! Let's battle."

You both got on your own side of the room. Steven threw his pokeball first. "Skarmory, go!"

You smiled brightly as Steven's Skarmory appeared before you. This was the perfect time to show Steven your own Skarmory. "Alright, so you're starting out with Skarmory first. Well, you're in for a surprise." You grabbed your Skarmory's pokeball and threw it. "Come on out!"

Your Skarmory appeared in front of you, looking at the other Skarmory, glaring at it. You weren't sure why Skarmory was acting like this. "I've got a Skarmory too Steven!" You laughed, feeling thrilled because you'd always wanted to show Steven your Skarmory.

"Ah, I see that. Did you get one because of me?" He teased, making a blush a little. Steven's joke made your Skarmory shout angrily in his direction. Skarmory looked at Steven's Skarmory, flying up high, using Steel Wing on Steven's Skarmory without warning. It caused Steven's Skarmory to fall back, fainting from the direct and unexpected attack. Steven looked at your Skarmory, he was glaring at him, kind of with a scared look. "Hey, _, what's the matter with your Skarmory? You didn't even give him a command and he knocked mine out unexpectedly."  
>You were about as lost as Steven. "I'm not sure. I probably should have given him some PokePuffs before the battle. I'm sorry." You pointed Skarmory's pokeball at him. "Skarmory, return!"<p>

Skarmory avoided the red laser that came towards him from the pokeball. Skarmory, what's wrong? What did I do to make you angry?" You asked nicely, taking a PokePuff out of your bag. "If you get inside the Pokeball, I'll give you a PokePuff."

Your Skarmory sighed, then nodded. "Skar..." You fed the PokePuff to it and returned it to its Pokeball. "I don't think there will be anymore problems Steven. Maybe it was something you said that offended him."

"Maybe. I guess I'll try to avoid anything that might offend your Pokémon from now on. I really don't want to get anymore death glares today."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
